Otto Octavius (Earth-TRN633)
The Living Brain, Doctor Octopus, Peter Parker, Superior Spider-Man | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = formerly , | Relatives = Torbert Octavius (father) | Universe = Earth-TRN633 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Light Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventure, scientist, vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kevin Shinick | First = Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) Season 1 2 | First2 = (As Otto Octavius) (As the Octopus) (As Doctor Octopus) (As Living Brain) (As Spider-Man) (As Superior Spider-Man) | Death = | HistoryText = Growing up, Otto Octavius had a very hard life. He was bullied by a jock named Steve who forced him to let him copy off his Chemistry midterm to avoid being kicked off the baseball team. He was even abused by his father, Torbert who disapproves of his love for science. The next day, Steve confronted Otto about him getting a bad grade. But Otto told him that he failed on purposed so that Steve's life would be ruined. Just as Steve was about to pound Otto for it, Steve's father arrived to take him home where they would have a painful discussion about his grade. This made Otto proud of himself. Otto was later hired as a teacher at Horizon High. He was the one that presented Peter Parker with his new lab. Otto eventually became a villain, using the moniker of "Doctor Octopus". After sustaining critical injuries to his body, Octavius transferred his consciousness into the robotic body of the Living Brain. Seeking a true body again he lured Spider-Man (his former student, Peter Parker) into a trap and swapped his consciousness with Parker's trapping his enemy into the Living Brain's now defective body, and granting Octavius all of Spider-Man's powers and abilities. ]] However, as an unexpected side-effect Peter's memories influence Otto as if he had gone through and felt everything Peter had. This results in him choosing to resign himself from his villainous ways and vows to surpass Peter Parker as the "Superior" Spider-Man, first by defusing a situation he nearly caused (nearly at the cost of his own life), improving the webbing used in the web-shooters, and designing an upgraded version of the Spider-Man suit. However, Octavius soon begun displaying a more aggressive behavior towards criminals on a way Peter did not (as he even attempted to kill Sand Girl after defeating her), leading Miles Morales to suspect that Spider-Man was not being himself. Otto later gave Peter back his body while battling Venom. After Otto woke up from his coma, he began working with Spider-Man, especially working with him on the Goblin Nation case. Otto later sacrificed himself to stop the Goblin nation by destroying the Goblin Mech with the Neo-Courtex. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616 and those of Peter Parker. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Otto Octavius is a multi-discipline scientist with expertise in various fields of science. Engineering: Doctor Octopus is a brilliant engineer and inventor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Doctor Octopus' Tentacles | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Scott Menville portrays Otto Octavius in Marvel's Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Octavius Family Category:Consciousness Transferred